


Murphy's Cops Law #22

by Python07



Series: Murphy's Cops Laws [19]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on Murphy's Cops Law #22: You should never do a shotgun search of a dark warehouse with a cop whose nickname is “Boomer” (or in this case Fiona).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Cops Law #22

It was late when Michael Westen let himself into the loft. The first thing he saw was Sam Axe sitting in his chair, holding an open bottle of beer. Two empties sat on the makeshift table beside him. 

Michael took in the sour look on Sam’s face, the white knuckle grip on the bottle, and the rigid way the normally easy going man was sitting. “Hey, Sam.”

Sam eyed him. “So, how did it go with Chavez?”

Michael approached slowly. “As well as can be expected,” he answered carefully. “I think I’ve sold him on Jimmy as the solution to all of his problems.”

Sam nodded and took another drink.

Michael noticed that the bottle was almost empty. He went behind the counter, opened the fridge, and reached in for another beer. He held it up for Sam to see. “How did it go searching the warehouse?”

Sam shook his head. “Why did you make me take Fi again? A Fi armed with a shotgun and C4?”

Michael put the bottle back. “Because I didn’t want you there by yourself,” he answered neutrally.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Oh, so she was supposed to help,” he drawled sarcastically.

Michael sighed and faced Sam. “What did she do?”

“Well, you remember how you said you wanted a little bit of havoc, to make Chavez doubt his security?”

Michael frowned. “Yeah.” He drew the one word out long and slow.

Sam smirked. “Well, you have a lot of havoc and there’s no longer a warehouse.”

Michael winced. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I didn’t expect her to go quite that far.”

Sam shrugged. “Maybe we should have. Chavez bugged her since the beginning, using kids to run the drugs.” He finished off the bottle and stood. He joined Michael and threw the empty bottles into the bin under the sink. He leaned on the counter. “If we don’t handle this right, we’ll have a full scale drug war on our hands and that won’t help the client.”

Michael mirrored Sam’s position, close enough that their shoulders touched. “I know.”

“What do we do?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“You’ll think of something.” Sam blew out a long breath. “And you can’t use her in the cover either. The guards saw her.”

“Naturally,” Michael replied deadpan.

Sam chuckled. “I mean you shoulda seen her Mike, the way she was waving that shotgun around. I expected her to yell this is my boomstick.”

Michael grunted to cover a laugh. “I wouldn’t put it past her. She’s probably done it before.”

“I’ve been told I look like the guy from that movie.”

Michael gave in and snickered. “He’s too young.”

Sam held a hand over his heart. “Oh, that hurts.”

Michael looked around. “Where is she and her boomstick?”

“You know Fi. The fact that she left a very expensive pile of smoking rubble in her wake didn’t bother her in the least,” Sam answered blandly. “She ran off to meet Campbell.”

They stood there in companionable silence until Michael barely nudged Sam. He kept his gaze straight ahead. “I meant he’s too young for me. You want to show me your boomstick?” he asked in a low rumble.

Sam grinned. “Why, Mikey, I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
